Ponies
When people on Within Hubris refer to 'ponies', they are referring to the My Little Pony franchise, particularly the Gen 4 cartoon series. Ponies played a large role in the history of Oldbris, and no one really knows why. The Jabroni Craze My Little Pony (also known as MLP) started becoming popular with young adult males when the 4th generation began in 2010. The reason many flocked to MLP is due to the television show that aired along with the new gen, called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Everyone expected the show to be a glorified commercial for the toy line and nothing more, so many were surprised to find that it was somewhat decent. This is all thanks to Lauren Faust being in charge of the show, someone who previously worked on Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. For some reason, the show was a huge hit online. 4chan played a big role in this, since this is where most of the discussion of the show first started. Fans of the show began calling themselves 'jabronis', a mix between 'bro' and 'ponies', that's when the dark ages began. Ponies on Within Hubris From the beginning of Oldbris, it was clear that several users on the forum were jabronis. One user in particular, Spanosa, was a key player in the rise of the jabronis, as he wore his fandom in his avatar and signature. This sparked some curiosity in other users. Soon after, a My Little Pony topic was created in the Community General board. This thread was incredibly active, and went on to be the longest running thread on Oldbris. More and more members began watching the show as the thread went on, until nearly half the remaining members of the forum were jabronis. Ponies were not only discussed, fanart and roleplays were created as well. Users created their own original character do not steal ponies, and went on gay adventures with one another. These oc ponies were usually displayed in their sigs as well. Oldbris user BrokenLinkSol was the one who created most of these sigs, usually streaming her art sessions. Eventually a chatango was created for general Within Hubris Roleplaying, though now it's just used as another abandoned general chat. Ponies were also important to the Within Hubris Empire, a forum game in which users would pass or deny laws in their own fictional Empire. Ponies were the national animal for the Empire, and later, the delicacy. The Great Pony Wars The MLP topic was not without its trolls. Oldbris had experiences many trolls over the years, most of them targeting the jabroni demographic. Sometimes raids were held on the topic from older WH groups. Other users used craftier tactics, such as YoyoKirby. Yoyo was the most successful ruseman of Oldbris, effectively pissing off users for nearly a year before being banned. He did not only target jabroni users, however. Pretty much any topic he posted in could become a debate, whether it was about Mac vs PC, or some obscure vidya that no one cares about. Yoyo was eventually banned, as were most of the trolls, however he still visits us from time to time in the form of alts. A New Beginning After Never Forget August 8th, 2012, Newbris was created, and many of the users who ported over to it were jabronis. Since this forum was created by fans, an actual My Little Pony board was created for fans. As time went on the Jabroni Craze started to die down, and the board was hardly used. This led to Spanosa, who was now a mod, to close the board indefinitely. The board has not been opened since. Category:Important History Category:Shit Category:Meme